Dogpile
by obsessed4life
Summary: The bodies are piling up in Dade county and even after Caine and the rest of CSI solve their case, they still haven't got their man ... it takes Caine, Delko and New York's finest CSI's to catch him. Cowritten with AngelLove6392 my awesome asian friend!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, I do own a pair of homicidal socks and a homicidal chair and those, working together, will bring the real CSI to my house. Shame I won't be there to meet them….

Sunset on Biscayne Bay; waves crashing on the shore, the lit skyline of Miami off to one side.

A man and a woman run across the sand. He grabs her arm and pulls her around to face him; she struggles, pulling at her captured arm without effect.

"Is this what you want?" he growls. "Is this what you want, huh, skank?"

"No, please, don't, please…."

Deaf to her pleas he takes out a knife; the six-inch blade glinting red in the light of the setting sun, and stabs her, just below her collar-bone. He releases her arm and stands, catching his breath, on the beach as the woman stumbles into the waves. A wave knocks her into the water; she stands up, looks down, and screams.

"What do we have here, Tripp?" Lieutenant Horatio Caine asked as he slammed the door of Miami Dade's beige H2.

"Biscayne's got bodies piling up, our second vic literally stumbled across the first," Detective Tripp replied as they walked down toward the flood-lit beach.

"Two victims? I thought dispatch said only one?" Caine said as he negotiated a maze of wires and sound equipment.

"It did, they were filming a scene for that show 'Crime Wave' when that actress over there stumbled across the body in the water."

Caine looks over at the blond woman wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the hood of a patrol car.

"Have you talked to her yet?" he asks.

"Nope," Tripp said, also looking over, "I was waiting for you to get here."

"Good, Frank, very good…" Caine moved off to the surf where he could make out Alexx's crouched form in the last vestiges of sunlight shimmering over the bay.

"Who is she?" he asked moving to crouch beside her

"Poor baby doesn't have a purse or a wallet, I'll take a photo at autopsy; somebody's missing her."

"Do we have a cause of death?" he asked, taking a peek over the top of his sunglasses.

"I'll know more when I get her back to autopsy, but right now it looks like exsanguination from a transected carotid artery," Alexx said, tilting Jane Doe #5643's chin back to reveal a deep gash in her throat nearly six inches long.

Horatio watched from a few feet away as two aqua-smocked coroner's assistants wrapped the body from the beach in black plastic and hoisted her onto a gurney. Tripp was right, there were too many bodies on the beaches in Miami. _I'll take care of you_, he thought, as he removed his sunglasses to watch the last sliver of the sun slip behind the bay, dyeing the water a deep, blood red.

Obsessed4life's current music: 'Riot' by Three Days Grace


	2. Chapter 1

Obsessed:OMG I'm sorry I didn't update!

AngelLove5392:Glares menacingly

Obsessed: No, really! First i got it off the e-mail at school and put it on my flash drive, then I had to wait and whe I did get a computer it was a mac and you know how we hate each other, finally here I am on a good computer a good couple of weeks (okay maybe just one) since you sent the chapter to me. Well, now that all the fans hate me ... let's get on with the chapter.

AngelLove5392: Rolls eyes and stage whispers 'Why me?' to the readers!

Chapter 1

Horatio climbed back towards the patrol car, taking off his trademark glasses. He stopped in front of the actress and a uniform.

"Ms. Butler?" Horatio inquired softly. The woman's blond head whipped around quickly, face pale, eyes wide. Visibly shaken, she faced Horatio, wrapping the towel tighter around herself. His baby blue eyes held her gaze, "Ms. Butler, can you tell me what time is was when you found the body?"

"I think it was around 7:30, the producer had made us film the same scene for, like, four hours, the sun was setting and I was so tired I just wanted to get the shooting over and done with. A wave crashed around my legs and I lost my balance when something bumped against the back of my knees, I look down and the next thing I know I'm sitting on the hood of a squad car with policemen swarming around me," Naomi Butler replied. Tripp came towards Horatio, a man in his late twenties to early thirties following after, "This is Scott Foley, Mr. Foley was with Ms. Butler at the time." Horatio quietly took in the man's demeanor; Scott seemed to be sizing Horatio up as well.

The lieutenant noted that the man was calm enough; if he was shaken, he did a fair job of hiding it. Naomi looked back and forth between the two men; she knew Scott didn't like the local law enforcement, something about his childhood. Horatio finally turned his blue gaze back to Naomi, "Ms. Butler, have you ever seen the woman?" Naomi shook her head, "I've never seen her before, then again if I did, I probably wouldn't remember, but I'm pretty sure we've never spoken." Horatio nodded thoughtfully, "Mr. Foley, have you ever seen the victim?"

"Absolutely not," Scott answered shortly, his tone clipped in annoyance. Horatio didn't seem fazed in the least at the man's rudeness, "Thank you for your cooperation, please leave your address and phone numbers with the officers, we may need to contact you sometime in the future." Both nodded. Horatio walked off to his H2, "Tripp, I'm going to head back to the lab. Alexx should be doing the autopsy and we need to find out who she is as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll finish up here and look around."

Back at the morgue, Alexx had just finished sewing the y-cut up, "The poor baby died instantly, didn't feel any pain. The weapon used is a double-edged knife; I got a sketchy measure of the dimensions from the wound on the neck. Her windpipe was cut clean through, and I didn't find any water in her lungs or foam in her mouth. Someone grabbed her from behind, clamped a large hand over her mouth, and sliced right through. Any fingerprints were washed away, and if the killer wore gloves, then any fibers or substance got washed away too. Our girl fought, fought like no other, some of her nails are broken, I doubt you'll find anything, but I scraped some samples up. Calleigh already took her picture."

"The murderer won't get far, we'll catch them." Horatio said. Alexx looked down sadly at the young woman again. Horatio turned on his heel and marched out of the morgue. Horatio found Calleigh in her office, looking through the Missing Persons Database, "Have you found anything?"

"No, I've only gotten halfway through," Calleigh quipped in her southern accent. She continued searching, "Ryan might have something on the weapon and DNA."

"Okay, Mr. Wolfe is in the DNA Lab?"

"Yeah, he should be."

Ryan had been looking through the microscope at a piece of fiber that hadn't been washed away when Horatio came in, wearing his usual expressionless mask. Ryan glanced at his boss briefly, "The epithelial DNA Alexx scraped from under the vic's nails was so degraded from the salt water that only seven of the thirteen markers could be identified, it won't hold up in court even if we did manage to catch our perp. The fiber is just a black polyester commonly used in sweaters and gloves; there are thousands of items it could have come from. Manufacturers don't mark individual fibers and they sure don't keep track of who bought what."

"Have you processed her DNA yet?"

"Yeah, sent it to Trace."

"Lieutenant Caine, a man asked to see you regarding Jane Doe#5643's case," the receptionist said as she poked her head around the doorframe. Horatio frowned curiously, following Christy nevertheless.

Obsessed: There you go, another brilliant chapter.

AngelLove5392: Reveiws are very much appreciated. I haven't been on very long and would like suggestions and feedback.

Next week (I wish) on CSI: Obsessed tries desperately to get what few notes she has into something that looks vaguely like a chapter to be submitted for editing to a very ANNOYED AngelLove5392 (who had been staying up that night rearranging her room for the 50th time because she was bored) at three in the morning. Not that it really matters, she'll still be awake...

Obsessed4life's current music: 'Roulette' by System of a Down


End file.
